


In the Dark

by VarenneAtlanta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Chatting & Messaging, Demonic Possession, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Horror, Insecurity, M/M, Mystery, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarenneAtlanta/pseuds/VarenneAtlanta
Summary: There's a monster lurking in the shadows."KUROO WHERE ARE YOU?"It's always watching."Yac-! oh my GOD IS THAT BLOOD-?"It wants you."What do you MEAN HE'S MISSING?! YOU WERE JUST-""I don't know!! I turned around for one second and suddenly he's gone!!"It needs you."Please. Please be alive!"It has you."I love YOU. It was always you-!"It's bobo.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio & Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka, Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou & Yachi Hitoka, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	In the Dark

Some things were never supposed to have a personification. Some things were never supposed to be alive but in the dark, yet a large being emerged from the shadows, its cheshire smile wide and threatening. Its white eyes train themselves on the couple sitting at the kitchen table, laughing and teasing each other. 

The black hair male that was sitting at the table with a petite blond turns to look at the window, a little shiver crawling up his spine. There was nothing there but he swore that he saw something looking at them from the window.

“What are you looking at, Kuroo?” The petite blond asks. Kuroo turns back to the blond, his smile returning to his lip as he shakes his head. 

“It’s nothing Yachi,” He answers back, picking up his fork as he took another piece of cake to his mouth, “Just thought I saw something in the window!”

Even though Kuroo didn’t see anything, that didn’t mean that nothing was there. The moment Kuroo looks away from the window, the being emerges from the shadows again, but this time situating themselves behind the male. Neither person noticed, too deep in their conversation to notice the demon standing with them.

The being laughs, curling its hand around Kuroo’s neck, plastering itself against his back. Its hands tighten, laying its head on top of Kuroo’s. It continues to laugh, to laugh louder and wilder. 

“Mine!” It says, “Mine. You’re mine.”

Neither notice or hear a thing, but Kuroo - Kuroo felt fear crawl up his back. Something was wrong, something was deeply, truly wrong.

* * *

Yachi gently bobs her head to the slow music she was currently listening to. Nothing calms her like some good classical music. She was currently on the way to Tokyo to drop off some baked goods she had stress baked the night before. She had already given some to all the first years she knew, plus to the boys from Karasuno’s boy’s volleyball team, but she still had so much more to give out. It only made sense to give them to the other volleyball teams back in Tokyo or at least the ones she was in contact with. 

Yachi never really goes out on her own, let alone leave Miyagi on her own. It never occurred to her until now how much being a manager for such a rowdy sports team really changed her. She felt more confident in herself, braver really. She’d never be able to manage something like this on her own. She’s really glad that Hinata had asked her to be a manager for the boys volleyball team; she doesn’t know what she’d do without them.

She has time before she gets to Tokyo, about 2 hours at best, so setting aside the goodies that were on her lap, she pulls out her phone and opens the group chat she had with a couple of people from different volleyball teams.

> **_Bitch fuck you_ **
> 
> Pervert: no no you don’t understand
> 
> Pervert: its true
> 
> Saltyshima: dont you its true me asshole
> 
> Saltyshima: nothing about what you just said was true
> 
> Pervert: you’re a bottom
> 
> Pervert: face that fact bottom
> 
> Saltyshima: im not a bottom!
> 
> Saltyshima: i dont know where youre getting that
> 
> Neko: idk
> 
> Neko: hes kinda right
> 
> Saltyshima: where the fuck did you come from?!
> 
> Neko: your mom
> 
> Pervert: HAHA
> 
> Pervert: he got you there
> 
> Saltyshima: stfu
> 
> Saltyshima: IM
> 
> Saltyshima: NOT
> 
> Saltyshima: A
> 
> Saltyshima: BOTTOM!!
> 
> **_Cake Dealer changed the chat name to ‘you’re all bottoms’_ **
> 
> Saltyshima: Y A C H I 
> 
> Cake Dealer: Wh at
> 
> Cake Dealer: its true and you goddamn know it
> 
> Cake Dealer: ya’ll argue about this too much
> 
> Cake Dealer: ya’ll are bottoms
> 
> Cake Dealer: thats that.
> 
> Bean: an y ways
> 
> Saltyshima: youre just as much as a bottom as we are Hinata
> 
> Bean: stfu saltyshima
> 
> Saltyshima: make me
> 
> Bean: bet
> 
> Cake Dealer: oh my god dont start fighting
> 
> Cake Dealer: im not there to record it
> 
> Fry Dealer: ill get it for you Yacchan!
> 
> Cake Dealer: gods
> 
> Cake Dealer: youre a blessing Yama.
> 
> Fry Dealer: anything for my friends <3
> 
> Saltyshima: i cant believe you would betray me like this
> 
> Fry Dealer: for Yachis goods?
> 
> Fry Dealer: i totally would
> 
> Cake Dealer: youve stolen my heart <33
> 
> Pervert: heeyy,,, what about me???!!
> 
> Cake Dealer: i love you just as much as i love Yams
> 
> Pervert: hmmph
> 
> Pervert: you better
> 
> Neko: their flirting aside
> 
> Neko: are you on your way here Yachi?
> 
> Neko: Shouyou told me you made cupcakes?
> 
> Cake Dealer: yup! and what a snitch Hinata!
> 
> Bean: uwu
> 
> Bean: you know i tell kenma everything!
> 
> Cake Dealer: you absolute
> 
> Cake Dealer: SNITCH
> 
> Fry Dealer: they were good tho
> 
> Fry Dealer: how could we NOT tell people?
> 
> Cake Dealer: you too?!
> 
> Cake Dealer: im trying to give them a surprise you fools!!
> 
> Saltyshima: oops
> 
> Cake Dealer: ugh.
> 
> Cake Dealer: some friends I have!! 
> 
> Bean: uwu <333
> 
> Fry Dealer: ;3c
> 
> Saltyshima: :P
> 
> Cake Dealer: hmmph
> 
> Cake Dealer: i’m on the train now
> 
> Cake Dealer: i should be there in about 2 hours
> 
> Pervert: i cant wait to have your cake >:)
> 
> Cake Dealer: awe
> 
> Cake Dealer: i cant wait for you to have my cake too ;)
> 
> Saltyshima: are you SURE you two arent dating?
> 
> Cake Dealer: 100%
> 
> Cake Dealer: this bitch never asked me out
> 
> Cake Dealer: whats GOOD love?
> 
> Pervert: im sorry love
> 
> Pervert: my heart belongs to another
> 
> Saltyshima: gross
> 
> Cake Dealer: sikjdfoisjdf!!
> 
> Cake Dealer: bottom
> 
> Saltyshima: STFU YACHI
> 
> Cake Dealer: no you
> 
> Saltyshima: that doesnt even make any sense?! 
> 
> Mommy Owl: i cant believe i'm watching this
> 
> Mommy Owl: save me from the darkness i've been put in
> 
> Cake Dealer: whats up with ur name Akaashi?
> 
> Mommy Owl:
> 
> Mommy Owl: @Daddy owl
> 
> Cake Dealer: eh??
> 
> Daddy owl: WHAT WHAT
> 
> Cake Dealer: oh my god
> 
> Cake Dealer: this is what i get for missing out on this chat
> 
> Saltyshima: you were only gone for like
> 
> Saltyshima: an hour at best
> 
> Cake Dealer: but i miss the good stuff!!!
> 
> Cake Dealer: like Akaashi-san and Bokuto-san having matching names!
> 
> Mommy Owl: i dont want this
> 
> Daddy owl: ur stuck with it akaaasshusshi
> 
> Daddy owl: be my mommy owl to my daddy uwu
> 
> Mommy Owl: 
> 
> Saltyshima: AHAH
> 
> Saltyshima: he went off liNE
> 
> Daddy owl: aKAKAAJSIHO
> 
> Daddy owl: COME BAAAACACKKDK
> 
> Daddy owl: @Mommy Owl
> 
> Daddy owl: @Mommy Owl
> 
> Daddy owl: @Mommy Owl
> 
> Daddy owl: @Mommy Owl
> 
> Daddy owl: @Mommy Owl
> 
> Daddy owl: @Mommy Owl
> 
> Daddy owl: @Mommy Owl
> 
> **_Daddy owl's been muted for an hour by Pervert_ **
> 
> Saltyshima: lmao
> 
> Saltyshima: rip bokuto-san
> 
> Cake Dealer: pff love
> 
> Pevert: he deserved it
> 
> Cake Dealer: you know he'll spam you and/or Akaashi-san because of it
> 
> Pervert: better than him spamming the group chat
> 
> Cake Dealer: Tru tru
> 
> Cake Dealer: ne waaaaysss
> 
> Cake Dealer: where did Bean go anyways
> 
> Cake Dealer: and Yams?
> 
> Saltyshima:
> 
> Saltyshima: no where
> 
> Cake Dealer: WHERE DID THEY G O 
> 
> Cake Dealer: TSUKISHIMA
> 
> Saltyshima:
> 
> Cake Dealer: BITCH DONT GO OFF LINE
> 
> Pervert: AHAH
> 
> Cake Dealer: laugh at me and ill withhold cake
> 
> Cake Dealer: I can throw it out the window. rn.
> 
> Pervert: wait
> 
> _**Cake dealer sent png.** _
> 
> Pervert: WAIT NO MY CAKE
> 
> Cake Dealer: thats what i thought
> 
> Pervert: please
> 
> Pervert: dont throw my cakes out!!!

Yachi stares at her phone in amusement and sits back down in her seat, pulling the cake back onto her lap as she shook her head, heart beating heavily against her chest. She loves her friends, she really does, but some times they can be a little ridiculous. They get up to so much shit that she doesn't know how to deal with it half the time and adding Kuroo and Bokuto into the mix, it can get really chaotic when it wants to be. Not that she doesn't mind. She really doesn't!! But...

Sighing, she leans her head back against her seat as her eyes fall to the ceiling. She doesn't know what suddenly hyped up her sudden anxiety, maybe it was the fact her friends left without saying anything to her? Or maybe she just nervous about being in Tokyo by herself?? She does always go with the team, never by herself, so maybe that is it?? However, something inside her is telling her that that isn't the reason as to why her anxiety spiked.

Maybe she was worried about people not liking her baked goods? Although, that can't be it because everyone else back in Miyagi seemed to enjoy it, and didn't tell her that something was _wrong_ with her goods... She sighs again, avid a bit heavier. She hates when she doesn't know what spiked her anxiety. Usually, she's able to figure out what was bothering her and find a way to stop the sudden stress build up, but this time, its as if her anxiety had nothing to attach itself onto it. As if it was just _there_. Lurking and lingering for no reason at all but to cause her unnecessary stress.

She shook her head, "No," she mutters to herself, taking in a large breath and closing her eyes, "You're fine. There is nothing wrong. You are fine and you get to see Kuroo and everyone else soon. There is nothing wrong. Nothing."

She stays like that for awhile, breathing in and out as she calms her beating heart. She opens her eyes as the train enters a tunnel, darkness enveloping her and although she can't see it yet, a being was lingering against the window next to her seat, staring with white eyes and a cheshire smile. No one else on the train seemed to notice either as the being pushes a hand through the window, caressing's its hand against Yachi's cheek. 

"Soon..." it whispers softly, disappearing back into the shadows, "Soon..."

Yachi shivers as cold surrounds her. She wraps her arms around her a little, rubbing a bit of warmth back into her arms. Light returns to the train as it leaves the tunnel and Yachi blinks at the sudden brightness that surrounds her once again. Dropping her arms back to her lap as she picks up her phone again, slipping her earphones back into her ear after they fell out. She closes her eyes again as the music starts up again, letting herself drift off to the music playing in the background.

* * *

Yachi laughs as she's suddenly picked up into a giant hug, long arms wrapping around her and basically swinging her around. She drops her overnight bag to the floor as she tries to put her arms around the other, but with the boxes of goods in her hands, she risks crushing the baked goods.

"Kuroo! Love! Oh my god put me down! You're going to make me crush the goodies!" She laughs out, stumbling slightly when she was put down rather roughly. Hands took her by the shoulder so she was facing the other male, both having large grins on their faces.

"Well," Kuroo starts out, "We can't have that now can we?" He chuckles as he lets go of her shoulders and swings an arm around her shoulder, turning her to face the others that came with Kuroo to go pick her up.

Kenma looks up from his phone, moving the phone up a bit as if he was taking a video of them, giving them a little wave as his gaze falls back to his phone, a small smile gracing his lips. Akaashi nods his head from his place next to Bokuto who was waving his arms around excitedly, his eyes trained on the box that was in Yachi's hand. 

"Hey guys," She says to them as she holds the box up her chest. The sounds of phones going off makes Kuroo give Kenma look as he shoves the phone back into his pocket with a slight cheeky grin. Kuroo sighs slightly as he pouts at his childhood friend.

"What did you do, Kenma?" He asks the pudding head. Kenma just shrugs his shoulders as he shoves his hands into his pockets.

"Nothing," he replies.

"Nothing my ass," Kuroo shoots back before Yachi gently pats him against the chest, making the taller rooster haired male look down at her. She gives him a small smile as she bumps against his side slightly, holding up the box of goodies.

"Common. Let's get back to your place. These goodies aren't going to eat themselves," Her eyes flicker over to Bokuto who was basically vibrating with excitement, "And besides, Bokuto-san looks as if he's about to drop dead right there and then if he doesn't get to eat the goods right now, love."

Bokuto whines slightly, "I'm not going to die!! I'm just really excited for the goodies!! Hinata said they were _reaaaaaally_ good and I want to try some!! I've never had Yachi's baking before!!"

Akaashi huffs with amusement, but it doesn't show on his face as he puts his hands on Bokuto's shoulders and gently starts to push him in the direction of Kuroo's house, :"Yes yes, Bokuto-san. You'll get to have some of Yachi's baking, but let's go to Kuroo's house before you make a scene of wanting to try them."

Bokuto perks up slightly as he starts to walk, even with Akaashi leading him. Kenma snorts a bit as he looks back at Kuroo and Yachi, raising an eyebrow at them as if asking if they were going to follow before going after the Fukurodani duo. Kuroo looks down at Yachi and bumps his hips against her gently, "Ready to go then?" He asks her and she gives him a bright smile.

"Let's go give the goodies to Bokuto!" She says with a laugh as he left Kuroo's embrace and went after the others with a slight jog. Kuroo stands there for a moment, watching his friends go off before he looks down, realizing Yachi left him her overnight bag.

"Hey!!" He shouts as Yachi and Kenma turn around, Yachi giving Kuroo a cheeky grin as the two of them catch up to the Fukurodani duo. Kuroo huffs slightly as he picks up the bag that Yachi left and runs after them, a slight grin on his face as he listens to them laugh.

"I can't believe you left your bag with me!" He shouts as he catches up to them, "I am not your butler, Yachi." He slows down to a walk, holding out Yachi's bag to her. Yachi just dances out of the way and sticks her tongue out at him.

"I could make you pay for my cakes but I'm not, so this is what you are going to do for me." She states, grinning widely at Kuroo. Kenma snorts as he gives Kuroo a look, "She has a point, Tetsurou."

He says, looking down at his phone, fingers flying like he was texting someone. Kuroo makes a face, but he doesn't protest as he brings the bag closer to his chest. A pout crosses his lips as he holds the bag close to his chest.

"And after all I've done for you, love," He grumbles a bit, but he doesn't protest past that. Yachi rolls her eyes slightly before she turns so she was walking backwards and facing Kuroo.

"Look. I'll make you more baked goods later, knowing you and Bokuto you guys will finish this batch that I brought with me," Kuroo lets his pout melt away, lifting his head to give Yachi a smile.

Akaashi tilts his head, eyebrows pulling together into a frown, "You're here for a week, aren't you Yachi?" He asks her, letting his hands fall from Bokuto's shoulder as they both turn to face Yachi. Looking up at Akaashi curiously, she nods.

"Yup!! I'm here for a week. Karasuno said they'd email me my homework and that I can hand it in when I return the next week, why?" She asks, head tilting to the side slightly.

Akaashi hums slightly as he shook his head, "I was wondering where you are staying then if you are going to stay here for a week."

"Oh!" Yachi startles a bit before she laughs, "I'm staying with Kuroo's family actually. They were gracious enough to let me stay for the week."

Kenma frowns a bit, turning to look at Kuroo, "You didn't tell me she was staying with _you_." 

Kuroo shrugs a bit, pushing Yachi's bag up to his shoulder, shoving his hands into his pockets, "I didn't think it was necessary to tell you? It's not like I'm going to try and make a move on her or anything. She has her own room, either way," He rolls his eyes a bit, pausing in his walking to ruffle Kenma's hair slightly, "Right, love?"

He sends the blonde a giant grin, to which the blonde returned with a slight laugh, "Right love!" 

"Are you sure you two aren't dating?" Bokuto speaks up, looking confused as ever. Akaashi reaches over and pats the confused 3rd year on the back.

No one says anything as Kuroo and Yachi look at each other, not knowing what to say before they just look back at Bokuto and give him a shrug.

"What does that mean!" He whines out, scratching his head. He looks back and forth between Yachi and Kuroo, the two of them still not saying anything. The conversation went on a halt, the only sound being them walking and the sounds of birds flying above them.

Kuroo, however, was the first to break the silence, his laughter filling the empty air as he stops, wrapping an arm around his waist. Yachi broke next, laughing into her fist, shoulder shaking with repressed laughter.

"No! We aren't dating Bokuto," Kuroo says after he pulls himself together. He reaches over and slaps the other 3rd year on his back, shaking his head, "I don't like Yachi like that, I don't even think she likes _me_ like that! I'm pretty sure she has a crush on that setter of theirs."

Bokuto makes a face as Yachi stops laughing to protest Kuroo's words. Bokuto turns slightly to face Kuroo, "Do you mean Sugawara? Yachi likes that setter?"

Kuroo snorts, "No, the one first year setter you dumb owl."

"I do not!" Yachi protest, but no one listens to her and she could only pout as Akaashi reaches over and pats her gently on the head.

"Sure, love, sure." Kuroo sang, poking her gently on the nose. She scrunches up her nose a bit, wiggling it. Yachi huffs heavily, holding the box of goods closer to her chest.

"I don't have a crush on Kageyama as much as you don't have a crush on _Tsukishima_." She says. Kuroo points a finger at her, his cheeks a bit red, "Hey! That was uncalled for!"

"Well you started it."

"I did not!"

"Yes, yes you did. You can't lie to me, love!"

"Well..." Kuroo huffs, realizing he doesn't have a come back to that and Yachi grins, knowing she won, "Whatever! Come on. My house isn't too far. I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

Kuroo walks ahead, his cheeks still a slight red. Yachi, Akaashi and Kenma all look amused as Bokuto gave them a confused look before shaking his head and running after Kuroo.

"I'm hungry too!!" Bokuto turns in his running to wave at the other three, "Common!! Let's go and eat the goods Yachi made!!"

**Author's Note:**

> ngl, this is a little bad but I'll eventually go back and edit it.
> 
> But hey! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "In the dark"!! This is actually based off of a roleplay me and a couple of friends did at the beginning of quarantine and I'm not going to lie, this had been on my list of things to write since it broke out but I just had the motive to try and get it started now. Now there isn't going to be much volleyball in this, despite this whole anime being about.. y'know, volleyball.
> 
> To the friends that did this roleplay with me: Hello!! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!
> 
> There is a lot that I want to say but don' t really know how to say so I'm only going to say one thing:
> 
> Bobo the fool is _always_ watching you.


End file.
